fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cryptar/Gone, All Gone
I have several profiles on my Xbox 360 but only two that I use. One of them used to be my "offline profile" and was the main one I used for single player games. The other was just for Xbox LIVE. However, over time I gradually drifted over to the point now where I just use my Xbox LIVE profile for everything. I had three Hero Saves for my "old" profile, the first was the very first Hero I started as for Fable III, a pure Hero. The second was a corrupt Hero and was my second ever Hero for the game. The third was one that I had just started playing as and had left. For the first Hero I had quite a few weapons from the Sanctuary Chest, Golden Door/s etc. but not the Morality View one. The second I didn't have much, the Sanctuary weapon was the same with Hero 1, but I did have a few shop ones. All three Heroes were saved on the Hard Drive. I'm not sure at what time I had created it but on my Hard Drive I had saved a Hero for my Xbox LIVE profile. It was at the point where I had just been made King. It was a corrupt Hero and it only had shop bought weapons but a few were ones I didn't have. Recently I started a Hero for my Xbox LIVE profile and soon decided it would be my "Central Hero". I decided I would try and get all the achievements using this hero. The save port I used was a converted memory stick which I put my Xbox LIVE profile on (I'd figured out the Xbox could wipe a memory stick and convert it into a storage port). The reason I use this is because I originally bought an Xbox with my brother but later aquired another one all for my own, so I like to be able to move saves/profiles easily with the memory stick. The Hero for the stick didn't have much but I was working on it. I had finished the game, shot quite a few Gnomes and had a few rare flowers. I also had found 6 of the rare books. This was a pure hero. Yesterday I made a Hero 2 (an evil one) for the Memory stick to try and get all the rest of the clothing I needed and also to try and get some of the weapons at the same time (including the Moral View weapon). I started trading around with my profiles. At all points I had both profiles signed in on two controllers. First I used my Xbox LIVE profile's Hero 1 on the Hard Drive to give weapons to my Offline profile's Hero 1. I then gave those to my Central hero. The second Hero on the Memory unit the gave weapons to the second for my Offline profile. I then loaded my first Hero for the LIVE profile on the Hard Drive and was seeing where I had missed some weapons. I hadn't missed any there and I loaded my second Hero on the memory stick. I found what I was looking for and gave the weapon to my second hero for the Offline profile. I then tried to load my Central Hero from the Memory Stick and found that the statue that resembled the save file looked exactly the same as the Hero for the Hard Drive as opposed to what it was upposed to be, the Pure Hero (Hero 2 for the stick was fine). Praying for this to be a simple glitch, I reset my Xbox and went in on one controller and booted up the game. It loaded the Hero 2 for the memory stick so I went to the Load room in the Sanctuary. It looked the same as the one on the Hard Drive still so I loaded it. What had happened was very odd. The actual Hero, weapons and Road to Rule progress had been cloned but the quest progress was the same. This now means that all of the rare, hard earned weapons I had traded have just disappeared into nothingness and there is no way to get them back. The second hero for the offline profile still has a few but nothing I have compares to what I was going to have, I lost 3 very rare weapons obtained form the Sanctuary chest over all these profiles. Ialso lost a lot of weapons that are aquired at Random where there is NOTHING you can do to get them for sure. I am just giving up for a long while. I'm going to get the other achievements that aren't clothing or weapon related (all my clothing had gone when I only needed about two more sets). Never had I finished all achievements for a game and this was to be the first. Now I am left with a miserable husk of a save file barely worth salvaging to work with. All the hard work I had made to stay pure AND keep all of the promises AND save all of the people was made meaningless. Because it has cloned my other save, I am left with barely any money so I can't even transfer cash to the treasury for purity points. Also, even if I do the people will all be hating on me as I travel places. It may just be a game, but this was to be my Fable III save of perfection. And now its all just gone. Just like that. Category:Blog posts